Chocolates y Filosofía
by learilla
Summary: Tabla Simbólica Reto 30 Vicios con Verde Manzanita. ¿Qué sacamos de una fiesta de amor desenfrenada, una Minerva McGonagall de 15 años medio colocada y un Albus Dumbledore con ansias de dominación mundial? Nada bueno y menos encerrados en el armario
1. GinnyxTom

**Bueno, pues aquí os presento un nuevo proyecto que traigo de la mano de Nolwenn Magicmind (visitadla ya! y leed su In between y su RUSKA!!) La cosa es que entre las dos pretendemos rellenar la tabla Simbólica de 30vicios. Ella los pares y yo los impares. Nos retaremos con los personajes sobre los que debemos escribir y cruzaremos los dedos para que nos salgan cosas más que potables. **

**Contra todo pronóstico, me ha encantado escribir sobre esta pareja. Ha sido muy, pero que muy gratificante!! Espero que a ti también te guste Nolwenn!!**

**Sin más que decir! Leed y dejar reviews!! Aunque sea puteándonos!!**

**ILUSIÓN**

"_Si tuviera que elegir algo de ti, me quedaría con esa inocencia estúpida con la que empezaste a confiar en mí y con esos fríos y temblorosos dedos con los que me tocas cada noche esperando hallar en mí el consuelo que el resto del mundo se niega a darte. Eres una niña. Una niña débil que no posee conocimiento alguno de la maldad que puebla el mundo y eso me excita… y me da poder. _

_Me lo cediste todo sin tan siquiera darte cuenta de la gravedad de tu acción. Me convertiste en tu mayor confidente, abriéndome la puerta de tu alma. Me regalaste tus pensamientos y por mucho que quieras, no estoy dispuesto a devolvértelos. Eres mía Ginevra Weasley. Conozco tus secretos, poseo tus sueños, domino tus miedos. Te guste o no, ahora yo soy tu único y verdadero dueño". _

La niña suspiró por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos. Sus dedos tamborileaban rítmicamente sobre los apoyabrazos del sillón verde grande y mullido en el que se encontraba, sin que sus pies pudieran alcanzar el suelo. Aburrida, comenzó a cantar _Teardrop,_y al muchacho le pareció la canción más horrible que había escuchado en su vida. Ginny cerró los ojos, ahora su cuerpo entero se convulsionaba al ritmo lento que podía oír en su cabeza.

-¿Qué cantas? –la voz varonil y seria de su compañero fue el jarro de agua fría que la devolvió a la realidad. O al menos, a una parte de ella.

-Teardrop, mis compañeras de habitación la escuchan tanto que ahora no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Es… relajante. Si no te gusta ya paro. –Miró atentamente como el moreno revolvía algunos papeles en una mesa cercana. Él, al cabo de unos segundos, levantó la vista y la miró directamente.

-Supongo que es porque no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de música. ¿Es algún grupo de tu época?

-Sí –respondió ella distraída mientras le echaba un vistazo a la Sala Común. –No sabía que a los Slytherins también os iban estas cosas. –añadió, señalando con el rostro las guirnaldas en forma de corazón que caían del techo y las cajas con bombones repartidas estratégicamente por las mesas y sobre la chimenea.

El chico se encogió de hombros y volvió a su búsqueda entre los papeles.

-Supongo que cada casa tiene que sufrir a su propia Beatrize Harrold.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Es tu novia?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? –no le estaba prestando demasiada atención y aquellas preguntas salieron más por inercia que porque realmente supiera el tema de la conversación.

-Beatrize Harrold. ¿Es tu novia? –repitió ella.

Por fin, las palabras "Beatrize" y "novia" a tan poca distancia la una de la otra consiguieron captar su atención. ¡Y de qué manera! La propia Ginny se arrebujó más en aquel sillón Slytherin debido a la fuerza de aquella mirada que la taladraba.

-¿Qué gilipollez estás diciendo? –inquirió bastante más alto de lo que debería.

-Yo… no era mi intención ofenderte Tom. Es solo que pensé…

-Beatrize Harrold es una estúpida Hufflepuff mestiza que lleva una semana dando saltitos por todo el castillo. Pisarme un pie hubiera sido ofenderme, esto es darme una patada en la boca y luego escupirme en ella.

Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Tom Riddle hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para relajar el rostro y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Él estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Esas sonrisas falsas tras las que escondía su verdadera realidad. Sin embargo, esta vez le resultó más difícil que cualquier otra evocar una, pero suficiente para apaciguar los temores de la ingenua de Ginny Weasley.

¿Cuánto más tendría que soportarla? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuándo esa niñita insulsa y sin gracia le llevaría hasta Potter?

-Hoy es un día bonito para pasarlo con la persona que amas –aquella voz dulce e infantil le escocía en los oídos. –Ojala Harry me hubiera pedido una cita. Incluso le compré un regalo.

Y por sexta vez esa mañana, Ginny Weasley volvió a suspirar.

-Daría lo que fuera para que él me eligiera.

El aburrimiento en el que estaba sumido desde que aquella pelirroja había decidido pasar el día con él, despertó una alarma en su cerebro. Su boca empezó a salivar y sus ojos adquirieron el inconfundible brillo de un depredador. La niña siguió hablando, ajena a cuanto ocurría a su alrededor. Los finos labios de Riddle dibujaron una mueca obscenamente perversa. Ella estaba allí, indefensa y a su merced, dispuesta a hacerle pasar una mañana divertida, aunque todavía no fuera muy consciente de ello. Jugaría, la probaría, la degustaría y la envenenaría, no por nada él era una serpiente.

-Bueno, sé un regalo al que Harry jamás se negaría –siseó con una voz dulce y aterciopelada.

-¿De verdad? Dímelo –los ojos de la niña brillaron. –Dímelo, Tom, por favor.

La desesperación en la voz de Ginny le confirmó que su plan tendría éxito.

-Aunque te lo dijera, aún eres una niña Ginny. No podrías dárselo. –el brillo de los ojos de la pelirroja desapareció siendo reemplazado por una sombría desilusión. –Por todo lo que me has hablado de él, puedo asegurarte que sé lo que piensa Harry. Además, es un hombre y por mezquino y horrible que suene, todos pensamos siempre en lo mismo –se acercó a ella, quedándose a un escaso metro del sillón. –Ansiamos el calor de un cuerpo femenino, nos deleitamos con sus curvas, codiciamos besar sus labios… sin embargo, odiamos la inexperiencia, la ineptitud. Queremos que unas manos firmes sean las que recorran nuestro cuerpo, no las temblorosas manos de una novata.

-Pero…

-¿Pero? –había picado el anzuelo.

-Tiene que haber otra cosa que pueda regalarle. Algo que pueda hacer.

-Oh pequeña Ginevra, claro que hay algo que puedas hacer –enredó sus dedos en aquella cabellera pelirroja y se maravilló al ver como el rostro de la niña se volvía a iluminar. Era TAN estúpida. –Levántate.

Ella saltó del sillón, como si de un resorte se tratase, y el ocupó su lugar entre los cojines. La niña lo miró curiosa a la vez que él pasaba una de sus manos por su pelo negro. Su rostro, sereno y tranquilo, se dirigió a ella.

-Siéntate en mis piernas, Ginny –ella obedeció. -¡Por Merlín, Ginevra! ¡No soy el jodido Papá Noel! No te sientes en mis rodillas como si fueras a decirme lo que quieres para navidad. Ven, siéntate así. –la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a sentarse sobre él, mirándolo directamente a la cara, torso contra torso, con las piernas abiertas cada una a un lado, en el poco espacio que aquellas piernas masculinas dejaban en el sillón. –Eso esta mejor.

La pelirroja enrojeció.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –la niña no respondió, enmudecida por la vergüenza de sentir aquellas manos sobre sus caderas, aquel cuerpo bajo sus piernas. –Solo quiero ayudarte a dejar de ser una niña para convertirte en la mujer que Harry desea, pero si no quieres lo dejamos y ya está.

Como la niña seguía sin contestar, Tom hizo el amago de levantarse y quitársela de encima. Ella enseguida reaccionó entrelazando fuertemente sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho y gritando.

-¡NO!

-¿No?

-¡No! Haré lo quieras, lo que sea. Ayúdame Tom. Ayúdame como siempre lo haces.

Su grito desesperado era placer para sus oídos, la auténtica ambrosía.

-Está bien. Está bien. –con dulzura fingida y lujuria contenida, se desembarazó de aquellos brazos blanquecinos y volvió a reclinarse en el sillón, mientras la niña lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. –Empezaremos por lo sencillito. –ella asintió, confiada y dispuesta. –Lección Primera: Cómo besar.

Ginny estuvo a punto de replicar, pero en el último segundo su instinto de supervivencia se activó y desechó la idea. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar temblar. Había imaginado infinidad de veces aquella situación en su cabeza, en distintos escenarios, con distintas personas… pero jamás pensó que lo haría con un recuerdo y muchísimo menos, un recuerdo Slytherin.

-No tengo todo el día.

Ginny se reprendió a sí misma. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? _Sin volver a pensárselo, se inclinó hacia el moreno y depositó un casto beso en sus labios, tan insípido como fugaz. Luego volvió a mirarlo, ansiosa y esperanzada, esperando escuchar el veredicto. Tom parpadeó un par de veces y deslizó su húmeda lengua entre sus labios, en un vano intento de hallar en ellos algún rastro del sabor de su presa.

-Imagina que soy Harry. ¿Besarías a Harry como besas a tu madre o a tu hermano? –ella negó rápidamente. –Bien, te voy a enseñar cómo se hace, así que pon atención.

Sin esperar la respuesta de la pelirroja, el Slytherin se lanzó directo a sus labios. Su mano derecha se fue rápidamente a enredarse entre sus cabellos y la izquierda se encargó de acaparar el lugar más bajo de su espalda. Nada más llegar, encontró una pequeña resistencia. Paralizada por la ignorancia y la inexperiencia, Ginny era incapaz de abrir aquellos labios sin entender el permiso que demandaba la lengua de él.

-Sepáralos –ordenó.

En cuanto su lengua entró en aquella boca menuda, supo que era la primera vez que alguien le hacía algo así. Notó el cuerpo menudo de la pelirroja tensarse sobre él, pero no le importó. Tom Riddle siguió a lo suyo, descubriendo y saboreando cada recoveco de aquella boca, hostigando a la inanimada lengua de ella a levantarse a jugar con él, ocupándose de devorar poco a poco la inocencia de aquella alma. Él guiaba su cabeza, intentando hacer reaccionar su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de éxito. Por eso, cuando notó aquella legua intrusa, introducirse tímidamente en su boca su cuerpo entero reaccionó a aquella necesidad imperiosa de atraerla hacia sí. Ambos reclinados en el sillón, jugando el juego de la seducción. Ayudando a esa niña de ojos verdes a descubrir que existía algo mucho más divertido que escuchar con el estetoscopio cuando se jugaba a los médicos.

Él la separó con un suave tirón de pelo.

-Bien, lección primera aprendida. –él la miró con deseo y ella enrojeció un poco más. –Lección Segunda: Dónde besar.

Está vez decidió tomar él la iniciativa y se sorprendió por lo placentero que le pareció besar aquella piel tierna y virgen. Aquel cuello dispuesto a su entera disposición, expuesto para él, ajeno al peligro que aquello representaba. Su lengua recorrió ansiosa el sendero desde su mandíbula hasta la clavícula, deteniéndose en aquellos lugares estratégicos en una mujer que tan bien había aprendido a conocer. Besó, lamió, pero sobre todo mordió, apretando aún más aquel cuerpo plagado de pecas contra el suyo propio. Llegados a ese punto, Ginny soltó un pequeño gemido, lo que acabó enloqueciéndolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ginevra –susurró contra su piel, erizándola por completo.

Cuando notó la mano de Tom, fría como un témpano de hielo, sobre uno de sus pechos, soltó un gemido mucho mayor al anterior.

-Creía… -gemido. –…que esto debía… -grito de dolor. -… hacerse… -rugido gutural de Tom. –… con la persona que amases.

Él se separó de ella y la miró con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión y jadeante por el hambre.

-Aquí no hay nada parecido al amor –le respondió con un gruñido. –Dominación, de eso es de lo que se trata, niña. Dominación y Posesión. Yo ya te domino, Ginevra, y ahora voy a hacerte mía.

No volvió a encontrar ningún tipo de oposición por su parte. Ella se dejó hacer, abandonándose al placer y a los acordes musicales de _Teardrop. _Moviéndose al ritmo de Tom Riddle, su confesor, su amigo, su perdición. Había confiado en él, se lo había dado todo sin esperar nunca nada. Muchos dirían que él solo se limitó a quitárselo todo: su inocencia, su voluntad, su cuerpo, su razón. Aquel demonio se aprovechó de la pequeña Ginny Weasley.

Si le preguntarais a ella, aún a día de hoy, te diría que todo eso es verdad. Se lo quitó todo, la engañó, la utilizó, pero también le hizo un regalo. Un 14 de febrero, a la escasa luz de la chimenea de Slytherin la poseyó y la liberó. Sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, regalándole más placer del que jamás hubiera imaginado. Le hizo sentir como ningún otro jamás consiguió hacerlo. Logró que ella se abandonara a sentimientos que más tarde aprendería a calificar de _deseo _y _perversión. _Jugaron juntos y él ganó. La hizo sudar y le arrancó los gemidos más largos y verdaderos que nunca se había atrevido a pronunciar. Bebió de él y por unos segundos disfrutó de su veneno. Gozó de la oscuridad que halló en aquellos ojos y la que le proporcionó sus manos.

-Déjate ir, Ginevra. Entrégate por completo a mí.

Ya no escuchaba nada más. Arqueó su espalda y arañó su pecho en el mismo instante en el que lo sintió deslizarse dentro de ella. Dolió, pero pronto quedó olvidado por aquella grata sensación que la enloquecía y la obligaba a moverse de arriba abajo. Disfrutó tanto que sus ojos se nublaron, incapaces de ver nada, pero más gozó cuando escuchó aquel eco sordo y gutural proveniente de la parte más baja de la garganta del chico. Luego él se dejó llevar y ella no tardó en seguirlo.

Ginny se dejó caer, lánguida, sobre el hombro derecho de su antiguo confidente y nuevo amante. Un pequeño sentimiento de culpa la atenazó en aquel momento, pero en seguida una vocecilla lo acalló. Al fin y al cabo, aquello no era real, todo formaba parte de una _ilusión. _


	2. TonksxSirius

**Weeeeee! Lo conseguí!! No me ganaron!! Y la verdad es que estoy contentilla con el resultado. **

**Como ya dije en el one-shoot anterior, este fic responde a una tabla de la comunidad de 30vicios que estoy haciendo a medias con Nolwenn Magicmind, ella los pares y yo los impares. Hace unos días me hizo un Bella/Cissy sublime! Así que id a echarle un vistazo. **

**Sin más, espero que les guste. **

* * *

Es San Valentín, está nevando y el hecho de que esté sola otro año más no ayuda precisamente a su nefasto estado de ánimo.

Su cuenta corriente de Gringotts teme a la Navidad, su paranoia al irremediable pasar del tiempo teme el día de su cumpleaños, pero es el vacío de su alma el que grita de pánico cada 14 de Febrero, esperando ansiadamente una tarjeta que nunca llega. No le importa reconocerlo, tiene auténtico pavor a la soledad. Un miedo que se esfuerza en ocultar. Un miedo a una soledad que parece que nunca será saciada, aunque por suerte su parte Black, por mínima que sea, le impide derrumbarse ante los demás. Sonreirá, comprará alguna tarjeta o quizás unos bombones y cuando cierre la puerta será cuando se derrumbe. Sola, con su miedo y esa odiosa soledad.

Siempre la ilusa, torpe y estrafalaria de Nymphandora Tonks. Una niña rara de pelo rosa y medias de colores. Hermosa de una manera que no muchos tienen el honor de apreciar. Nunca ninguna carta de amor en aquellos buzones que Dumbledore les hacía crear en Transfiguración, a pesar de que ella lo decorara con decenas de corazoncitos de colores. Siempre la consejera, nunca la destinataria.

En ese momento, cuando cree que no se puede ser más patética, es cuando no puede evitar acordarse de Gregory Hompton y se da cuenta de su grave error. Un niño bajito, regordete y pecoso comienza a dibujarse ante sus ojos cerrados. Siempre con aquel olor a leche agria que anunciaba su llegada, su tartamudeo infantil aún después de cumplir los 15 años y su fascinación por cualquier clase de bicho extraño que recorriera los muros de Hogwarts. Tonks sonríe a medida que vuelve a formarse la imagen en su mente. Una sonrisa de una añoranza triste por una época que no está muy segura de querer volver a repetir. Él fue su primer amor y también el primero en romperle el corazón.

_¡Maldita sea! _

La angustia le obliga a comprar la caja de chocolate más grande del local. La dependiente la mira con cara afable y una gran sonrisa que enfurece a la bruja antes de preguntarle si: _‹‹¿quiere que se lo envuelva para regalo? Su novio debe ser un hombre afortunado.›› _Ante eso solo es capaz de responder con un rápido gruñido parecido a un "no, gracias" y el dinero exacto por los bombones.

Cuando vuelve a salir a una de las atestadas calles de Londres, la muchacha se permite un par de minutos para mirar al cielo. Los copos de nieve se precipitan por su cara blanquecina y sonríe, aunque no está muy segura de poder hacerlo de verdad. Ni siquiera los buenos resultados en sus tests de auror pueden animarla en un día como hoy. Un día en el que vuelve a sentirse tan insignificante como cuando Gregory prefirió sus gusanos cuneiformes explosivos a ella.

Un hombre cargado de regalos tropieza con ella y la arrastra de nuevo a la realidad. Ella lo mira desconcertada hasta que su abrigo marrón se pierde entre la multitud, luego toma aire, se pone los cascos de su Ipod, se tira de la minifalda –ya como acto reflejo más que porque le importe que se le vean cosas que no debiera- y enfila el camino a casa, o al menos a lo más parecido que tiene ahora mismo y que puede llamar hogar.

La música de _Within Temptation_ le libra de los gritos indignados de Walburga Black que en vano la maldice y la invita "amablemente" a largarse de su puta casa. Bienvenida a casa, Nyphandora Tonks. Bienvenida a la noble y más antigua casa de los Black.

_Si grito… ¿me escuchará alguien? _

Se sorprende al no encontrar a ese estúpido y entrometido elfo doméstico cuando cierra la puerta y algo en su cabecita se enciende, una alarma. No debe estar tramando nada bueno, aunque eso de poco le importa. Hoy no está para jugar a los detectives altruistas. Fácilmente podría mandar a Voldemort y a todos esos estúpidos mortífagos que andan por ahí sueltos a la mierda. Está cansada. Cansada de todo. Cansada de ser siempre la buena de Tonks, de no tener tiempo para ella, de recibir las maldiciones que van dirigidas a los demás. Cansada de estar sola, de no tener a nadie cuando vuelve a casa, de que su cama esté fría cuando se acuesta y aún más fría cuando se levanta. Harta de que lo más parecido a una relación que tiene con un hombre, sea con el operador de ventas de la tele por cable. Y la única alternativa que tiene en ese momento es cantar el final de _Angels_ al mismo tiempo que la música sale de los cascos de su reproductor, confiando en que de esa manera las lágrimas se queden en su sitio y no se atrevan a salir y a ponerla en evidencia.

"_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start" _

Tira las bolsas al lado de la puerta, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

"_You showed me dreams, I wished they turned into real" _

Se quita las botas militares con la ayuda de sus propios pies. Frenética, furiosa, desesperada.

"_You broke the promise and made me realize" _

El portazo acentúa el ritmo de la canción. La siente, la hace suya y de esa manera trata de evaporar de su mente cualquier rastro de pensamiento extraño y destructivo.

"_It was just a lie" _

Quizás esta no era la canción más adecuada para eso.

Se derrumba y, sentada sobre la cama, empieza a llorar íntimamente y en silencio, tal y como lo haría un Tonks. Maldice al amarillo y al negro que tuvo que soportar por más de siete años y que parece que aún fuera de aquel colegio, donde el valor o la ambición eran los únicos protagonistas, la persiguen negándole lo que más ansía. Ellos la convirtieron en una mujer trabajadora, leal y una buena amiga. ¡Siempre la leal amiga! Después de tanto tiempo, parece que incluso el lema de su propia casa parece estar riéndose de ella.

Con la mano derecha golpea la colcha roja y dorada de su cama y con la izquierda trata de borrar las marcas de lágrimas de su cara. No es consciente de la figura que la observa desde la puerta. La miseria en la que está sumergida le impide cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior. Uno a uno todos los hombres de su vida cruzan su mirada y se da cuenta de que la lista es demasiado corta. Súbitamente la autocompasión es sustituida por una rabia primaria y más destructiva que cualquier maldición imperdonable. El odio que creía dirigido al sector masculino ahora la apunta a ella. No quiere ser así, una víctima. Ella es fuerte, por mucho que trate de ocultarlo, es una Black. Y es en momentos como este cuando se alegra de serlo.

Decidida alza el rostro y se encuentra con la última persona que esperaría ver en aquella casa. Su pelo está distinto a como siempre lo ha recordado, está limpio y todo él huele a su champú de fresas. Lleva una camisa un poco grande y unos pantalones que si no fuera por el cinturón se le caerían. Tonks no puede dejar de observar con cierto tono de asombro que sus dientes no asoman hambrientos por sus labios y que esa mirada de maníaco ha desaparecido por completo. Ella no puede evitar cierto sentimiento de superioridad y regocijo cuando comprende que él está tan sorprendido como ella, sino más.

-¿Sirius? –aventura, aún sin poder creer que él está ahí.

Aquella sombra desnutrida y harapienta del que una vez fue su tío le sonríe, inseguro, y ella se reprende mentalmente por dejar su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada con su varita en el bolsillo.

"_¡Cálmate! La semana pasada aprendimos cómo salir de este tipo de situaciones en clase. ¡Hazle hablar!"_

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí? –en el mismo instante en el que sus palabras adquieren voz se da cuenta del tono agudo e histérico que han adquirido. Carraspea, en un pobre intento de agravarlas y bajarlas a un nivel normal. Lo consigue, pero no lo suficiente como para que no delaten el nerviosismo que la envuelve. –Todos te están buscando.

-Solo he venido a asearme un poco –sabe que antes incluso de haber dicho nada, tendría que haber dado media vuelta largándose por donde había venido, pero no lo hace y se queda en el mismo sitio.

-Yo…-el pelo de Tonks está adquiriendo un tono rosa más brillante. –No puedo dejar que te vayas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él asiente, en silencio, pero algo en su expresión corporal le delata. La bruja se levanta de la cama, despacio, midiendo cada paso, cada mínimo movimiento. Él no la mira, sus ojos están dirigidos al suelo, pero Tonks sabe que la está estudiando. Ella debería ser el cazador, no la presa como lo está siendo, pero parece que su tío no es consciente de ello. Y eso la enfurece.

-¿Por qué no pasas y cierras la puerta? –le anima, y sus palabras no hacen más que destilar veneno.

-No veo ninguna varita en tu mano, Nymph. –los dientes de la bruja rechinan al oír aquel apelativo que ella tanto odia.

Se esfuerza por recomponerse y sonar serena.

-No me hace falta ninguna varita para reducirte, Sirius. –sigue acercándose a él, rodeándole. -¿Has venido a por Harry? ¿A terminar lo que empezaste hace trece años?

Los ojos de Sirius se encienden. Ha dado donde duele, y ella lo sabe. Esas manos fuertes y varoniles que no puede dejar de observar se crispan en un puño. Juraría que ahora mismo podría matarla, lo deseaba, la odiaba y eso es lo que le haría cometer un error.

-¿James no fue suficiente Sirius? ¿La cara de la pobre Lily antes de morir no sació tu apetito?

-¡Cállate!

-No vas a llevarte al niño. Él no correrá la misma suerte que sus padres.

-¡He dicho que te calles!

Con un rápido movimiento Sirius la alcanza. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Tonks se ve atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de su tío, el asesino. Las respiraciones de ambos se acompasan y sus cuerpos se mueven a un mismo son, ambos pegados, sintiendo cada centímetro del otro. Ella bebe de aquel aliento de menta y él se deja embriagar por su olor a fresas. Se miran y lo que encuentran les fascina. Dolor en los ojos de aquel mortal con nombre de estrellas, deseo en los cambiantes ojos de ella.

-Te lo dije –consigue articular. –No me hace falta ninguna varita.

La pierna de la bruja vuela intencionadamente hasta la parte más sensible del hombre que se dobla y grita de dolor. Ella le mira durante un instante, regocijándose en su logro, dejando atrás a la Tonks débil, dándole una patada mental en el culo a todos aquellos brujos que se atrevieron a insinuar que ella no podría cumplir con el duro trabajo de un Auror. La mujer esboza una sonrisa de medio lado y da media vuelta para ir a por su varita y avisar a los demás, cuando nota los dedos fuertes de Sirius cerrándose alrededor de su pelo, lanzándola a la cama. No tarda en notar el peso del mago sobre ella.

-Eso no ha estado nada bien –la voz de Sirius se oscure. -¡Maldita seas, Nymphandora Tonks! Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero voy a largarme por donde he venido y tú vas a portarte bien.

-De eso nada. –sin pensarlo dos veces entrelaza sus piernas a la cintura de su tío. Lo aprisiona, lo atrae hacia sí, lo… nota. -¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué…

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hace que no estoy con una mujer?

Le asusta la ferocidad y el hambre que atisba en sus ojos, tan primordiales y tan arcanas. Vuelve a mirar y solo ve los ojos de un animal, pero para su propia sorpresa no reduce la presión de sus piernas.

-He oído que hay bastantes zorras encerradas en Azkaban.

La mano de Sirius se cierra en torno al cuello de la bruja.

-Incluso a la desesperada, podrías haber visitado la celda de la tía Bellatrix.

Él aumenta la presión.

-¿Pensabas en ella durante todos esos días solitarios en prisión?

Él se pega aún más a ella.

-¿Has sido un perro malo, tito Sirius?

Un bulto en su entrepierna que ella pudo notar en todo su esplendor contra su ingle la hace despertar y maldecirse por su torpeza. Tonks sabe muy bien que jamás debe jugar con fuego. Por eso, por ese estúpido error, está a punto de ser quemada. Un final bastante poético para la bruja que es.

-¿Qué haces? –musita.

-Has estado llorando –sisea Sirius. Su voz es afilada, dañina, venenosa.

-No es verdad. –responde ella rápidamente.

-Sí que lo es. Tienes la pintura corrida y la cara llena de manchurrones.

Viendo que la negación no serviría de nada, Tonks opta por un camino menos _amable_.

-¿Y a ti que coño te importa?

Él sonríe, satisfecho.

-Así que tenía razón, ¿eh? Hoy es San Valentín, ¿no? Y esa enorme caja de chocolates de ahí no creo que sea el regalo de ningún hombre. ¿Te la has comprado tú, Nymph? ¿Pensabas comértela viendo alguna peli romántica con algún litro de helado? ¿No estabas pensando lo patética que eras cuando entraste en esta habitación? –el brujo se toma un par de segundos para dejar que sus palabras calen hondo en su sobrina. -¿Cuánto hace que no estás tú con un hombre? ¿Cuánto hace que un hombre no desea tocarte?

Crueldad, eso era precisamente lo que había aprendido en Azkaban. Unas lágrimas solitarias se precipitan por el rostro de la bruja, mientras con los ojos como platos observaba en silencio al demonio que tiene sobre ella, incapaz de decir nada.

-No te preocupes, pequeña –movido por una fuerza externa a él, Sirius se lanza lentamente hacia el rostro de la joven y lo lame, borrando con su lengua cualquier vestigio de su dolor. –Los Black nunca hemos sido demasiado diestros en amores.

Aquella lengua, caliente y húmeda, recorriendo sus mejillas despierta en ella sentimientos que le son totalmente desconocidos hasta entonces. La anima, la excita y la deja deseosa de clamar más, mucho más. No sabría decir si son imaginaciones suyas o la dura realidad, pero juraría que aquel bulto que le taladra la cadera ha aumentado y está más duro que antes y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, también nota como busca algo, moviéndose peligrosamente por su cuerpo tratando de alcanzar la otra mitad.

Su inexperiencia la obliga a seguir mirándole fijamente, esperando que él dé el siguiente paso.

-Dime, Tonks –el hombre se encarga de remarcar la última palabra, burlándose de ella, mientras con su mano derecha sujeta los brazos de la chica sobre su cabeza y con la izquierda trata de desabrochar los botones de su blusa negra -¿pensaste que acabaría así el día cuando te despertaste esta mañana?

-¿Con mi propio tío entre las piernas? No, la verdad es que no. –no quiere admitirlo, pero la fuerza que el ejerce sobre ella la excita.

-Ya era hora de que alguien te mostrara alguna de las bonitas costumbres de la familia Black.

El último botón salta y sale disparado a la parte baja y oscura de la cómoda de la habitación. Sirius vuelve a usar sus dos manos para inmovilizar a su presa y con sus ojos se maravilla por lo que encuentra bajo la ropa. La ropa interior de Tonks sigue la tónica del resto de su armario y en la cabeza de su tío solo hay sitio para dos preguntas: ¿Desde cuando el mundo permite ese color? Y ¿A qué sabrán sus pechos?

Después de un par de segundos de duda, decide que la segunda es la única importante. Observa aquellos dos pequeños pechos blancos que no paran de subir y bajar aceleradamente y se pregunta si también sabrán a fresas. Ante la atenta mirada de su sobrina desciende, nunca sin dejar de sujetarle las manos, y pega un casto lametón al trozo de piel que no cubre la tela. La saborea y trata de encontrarle un sabor fijo, pero es imposible. Nymphandora Tonks sabe a muchas cosas. Sabe a miedo, a deseo, a melocotón, a chocolate con almendras y por encima de todo, sabe a pecado. Y él ya ha pecado tantas veces que se ve incapaz de no hacerlo una vez más.

Ese ridículo y llamativo sujetador le entorpece el camino, por lo que decide hacer uso de sus manos y la libera. Él ni se molesta en mirar si ella pondrá resistencia, está demasiado concentrado en descubrir qué hay ahí debajo, mientras ella únicamente le observa. No es algo fácil de quitar, sobretodo porque el broche está detrás de la espalda, pero Sirius Black siempre fue un hombre práctico y ningún trozo de tela se va reír de él, por lo que opta por bajarlo lo suficiente para dejar libre su manjar. Con un pequeño salto, los pechos de Tonks quedan al aire y el mago no pierde el tiempo y se lanza directamente a por ellos.

Se mete uno en la boca, lamiéndolo al principio hasta que el pezón se pone tan duro que puede morderlo. Con sus manos, los amasa convirtiéndolos en suyos, arrancando suaves gemidos de la niña que tiene bajo él. Sirius quiere absorber toda aquella pureza que emanan, pensando que quizás, y solo quizás, de esa manera pueda hallar un poco de redención para él.

Las manos de Tonks siguen sobre su cabeza, donde él las dejó, negándose a tocarle. Evitando por todos los medios llegar a contaminarse.

-Grita, Nymph. Grita para mí.

Como acto de rebeldía, la bruja junta sus labios, acallando incluso los débiles gemidos que no paran de salir de su garganta. Es duro, es difícil, es una tarea tan imposible que incluso con la boca cerrada pueden oírse los guturales sonidos que escapan furibundos desde el fondo de su garganta. Ella es fuerte, es una Tonks, fue una Hufflepuff y será un auror. Todo está de su parte, pero… ¿por qué le cuesta tanto no sucumbir?

Aquellas manos siguen los hilos del diablo y en sus yemas es dónde ella haya el placer. Está mal, no debería caer a la perdición y al falso placer que le prometen. Él la está devorando, hundiéndola en la misma oscuridad en la que él está sumido. No por nada ambos son unos fieles y orgullosos Black.

Grita.

Y desearía que hubiera sonado a frustración, pero la sonrisa del mago que puede adivinar a escasos centímetros de su ombligo, le indica que no.

Lo maldice.

Pero ya están ambos demasiado malditos.

-¡Sirius! –susurra. -¿Adónde vas? ¡No! ¡Ahí no!

Demasiado tarde. Cuando aquella lengua que lo inició todo acaricia sus labios más íntimos, ella se siente desfallecer. Sin poder soportarlo más se abandona al placer que aquella boca está dispuesta a ofrecerle. Se convulsiona, arquea su espalda y agarra con ambas manos el pelo negro de la cabeza que tiene entre sus piernas. Esa lengua amenaza seriamente con hacerla enloquecer. Y cuando termine, cuando él considere oportuno que ha terminado con ella, Nymphandora Tonks reclamará lo que le ha robado y beberá de él hasta saciarse. Buscará en su boca, su saliva, sus dientes… cualquier vestigio que él intente quedarse de ella. Porque Sirius Black la ha poseído y se ha quedado con su cuerpo, pero ella no le permitirá que se apropie también de su alma.

En un arrebato extraño de lucidez, gira el rostro hacia la _ventana. _Allí, junto con las gotas en las que se ha transformado la nieve y el vao que el calor de sus cuerpos produce, ve el mundo exterior. Tan real y tan cuerdo que le parece totalmente etéreo. Vuelve a girar el rostro, alejándose de aquella idea, la noche no ha hecho más que empezar y ella solo quiere gozar. Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez más. Frente a la fría y solitaria realidad, gana **"La noble y más incestuosa House of Black" **

_Disclaimer: Nada es mío, solo el feo y pobre Gregory THompson, sino que todo los personajes y la maravillosa familia Black pertenece a JK Rowling. _

REVIEWSS?? :P


	3. AlbusxMinerva

**OH Sí!! Esto sí que podemos considerarlo un auténtico reto. ¿Albus Dumbledore? ¿Mínimamente sexy? Algo que hasta hace unos días consideraba bastanta improbable. Pero bueno, lo intenté y esto ha salido. **

**¿Contenta con el resultado? No demasiado, pero me conozco y no creo que pueda sacar nada mejor TT que triste, lo sé. Solo puedo prometeros que el siguiente capítulo, sea cual sea la pareja, será más hot! Mucho más hot hot hot!! Aish!! No seáis muy duras con mi pobre Minerva quinceañera y mi Albus fascista. **

**Como siempre, este fic es un proyecto común con Nolwenn Magicmind cuyo próximo capítulo tengo muchísimas ganas de leer!! OH YEAH!! **

**Y no, ninguno de estos personajes son míos, ni Albus, ni McGonagall, ni siquiera el "armario del amor". **

* * *

**#Historia**

Si había algo de lo que Minerva McGonagall estaba segura aquella mañana era de que si por razones que escapaban a su autocontrol seguía mirándose a ese cruel espejo, acabaría por desgastarse.

Resopló, gruñó, se tiró de la falda del uniforme y se cardó aún más el pelo, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: una auténtica mierda.

Patética como se sentía podía escuchar a sus espaldas como Angie, su compañera de habitación, pasaba furiosa las páginas del Profeta instándola, en un ruidoso silencio y con una muy poco decorosa manera de masticar chicle, a que terminara de una vez para que pudieran bajar a desayunar. Minerva la miró de reojo y la odió. Odió su pelo rubio completamente liso y sus pestañas tan negras como la noche. Volvió a mirarla y se dio cuanta de que lo peor eran esas mejillas salpicadas con esas asquerosas pecas que le daban ese aire infantil y angelical que volvía locos a todos los chicos. Irremediablemente le dieron verdaderas arcadas. Lo más triste de todo, y lo que verdaderamente enfureció a Minerva por sus pensamientos, era que esa niña dulce, alocada y un poco chillona era su mejor amiga.

-Vamos Min –rogó la rubia desde su cama. –Tengo hambre.

-Baja tú si quieres, yo aún no he terminado.

-Todas las mañanas la misma historia –Ángela puso los ojos en blanco y dejó a un lado el periódico. –Estás bien así y lo sabes.

-No, Angie. –le contestó furiosa, sin percatarse de que el peine, lejos de facilitarle sus traumas adolescentes, se enredaba más y más en esa maraña incontrolable de rizos negros. -¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Ayúdame! –gritó.

La rubia se levantó lentamente, con una parsimonia divertida impresa en sus movimientos y en sus labios. Miró a Minerva desde atrás, deleitándose con la torpeza nerviosa de su amiga, hasta que se puso a su lado estrechándola con el afecto que un dios misericordioso le concede a un pobre y feo insecto.

-Minerva, Minerva… -delicadamente, con unas manos que a la morena le parecieron de porcelana, le quitó el cepillo de entre los dedos y lo desenredó de su pelo. –No tienes por qué esforzarte tanto, ese empollón rarito del que estás colada acabará por fijarse en ti.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –en ese momento se sentía la mujer más patética de todo Hogwarts. El hecho de que sus pelos tuvieran el mismo aspecto del que tendrían si hubiera metido los dedos en el enchufe principal que iluminaba todo Londres, no ayudaba demasiado.

-Claro. Tus choques contra la estatua de _Winifred el Valeroso _o tus continuos balbuceos no pasan desapercibidos para nadie.

Minerva la miró indignada.

-Yo no balbuceo.

-No pero casi. Anda date prisa, lávate la cara, quítate todo ese potingue de encima y mójate el pelo. Ya pensaremos qué hacer con él de camino al Gran Comedor –y añadió mientras la morena desaparecía tras la puerta del baño refunfuñando algo ininteligible: -Y ponte algo rojo. Es San Valentín, no querrás tener mala suerte, ¿verdad? Y menos para esta noche.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A la Minerva McGonagall de quince años no le extrañó para nada todo el secretismo de la situación, al contrario, lo comprendía bastante bien, si los pillaban sería básicamente un suicidio escolar. Tampoco vio raro que un simpático Hufflepuff, novato por supuesto, los recibiera a la entrada con corazoncitos pintados en las mejillas y alas en la espalda. El hecho de que la fiesta se celebrara en una habitación enorme de la que ella no había oído jamás y que, casualmente, estuviera perfectamente equipada con mesitas íntimas y una barra para las bebidas le llamó la atención. La nubecilla de humo dulzón y con ciertos tintes rosados que se elevaba sobre las cabezas de todos los asistentes envolviendo por completo el lugar, despertó su curiosidad, pero fue ese agradable cosquilleo que sintió primero en el estómago y luego en la planta de los pies y la pérdida de inhibición que le siguió, lo que de verdad la hizo sospechar.

La Gryffindor miró a su amiga interrogante. Por respuesta, solo consiguió un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisilla fácil y calmada.

-He oído que es una hierba _muggle_ que te hace reír y pasártelo bien. Marihuana creo que se llama.

Minerva McGonagall sabía perfectamente lo que era la marihuana y se indignó. ¿Qué clases de descerebrados traían drogas al colegio?

Ya tenía la mano en alto con el dedo índice amenazador apuntando a todo el mundo en general y a nadie en particular cuando otro angelito alado, en este caso una pequeña Ravenclaw, se les acercó con una cestita roja llena de papelitos doblados por la mitad.

-¿Tenéis ya vuestro papel? –preguntó con una amplia sonrisa llena de dientes torcidos.

-¿Qué papel? –Ángela se acercó curiosa a la cesta y cogió el suyo, al cabo de unos segundos, y un poco reticente aún, Minerva hizo lo mismo.

-Es para un juego –explicó la niña. –Todo el mundo tiene su papelito con una hora dentro –las chicas abrieron los suyos y miraron sus horas. –Cuando sea la hora que dice vuestro papelito, debéis meteros en ese armario pequeñito de ahí.

Las dos Gryffindors siguieron mirando su papel varios minutos después de que la niña se fuera. Angie fue la primera en levantar lentamente la cabeza con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios. Al ver la incomprensión dibujada en el rostro de su compañera, se apresuró a explicárselo.

-Es el juego del armario.

-¿Qué?

-El juego del armario –volvió a repetir como si la posibilidad de que su amiga no supiera de lo que hablara fuera totalmente imposible. Por desgracia, la imposibilidad se anula cuando la mezclamos con la magia y con la vida totalmente carente de actividad social de Minerva McGonagall. –Por ahí debe haber un chico con la misma hora que tú, cuando sea el momento os encierran juntos en el armario y bueno… lo que pase ahí dentro ya es cosa vuestra y de la cantidad de alcohol que hayáis bebido.

La nariz de la morena se encogió rápidamente y sus labios dibujaron una perfecta "O".

-No pienso meterme ahí con un desconocido –contestó con una voz mucho más aguda de lo normal.

-No seas mojigata, Min. Además, ¿quién dice que vaya a ser un desconocido? Lo mismo lo conoces y todo e incluso si tenemos suerte, puede que sea un auténtico bombón de Ravenclaw.

Minerva seguía sin estar demasiado convencida.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Y si resulta que te toca ese tal Dumbledore?

Al escuchar tal insinuación, la mente de la gryffindor voló. Voló muy lejos. Debía admitir que camuflada entre sus protestas, la posibilidad de que su pareja fuera Albus Dumbledore se había colado y llegado rápidamente a su subconsciente, pero el hecho de escucharlo en voz alta le dio fuerzas a la afirmación. Minerva no era ninguna erudita matemática, pero era capaz de calcular que las posibilidades de que ambos se encontraran dentro de ese armario oscuro eran, como mínimo, ínfimas. A pesar de todo, decidió dejar su raciocinio a un lado durante un par de minutos y concederse un descanso fantasioso para ella, para Albus y para las 22:30.

Cuando volvió en sí, Ángela se había ido y alguien le había dejado un vaso de plástico con una bebida extraña en la mano. Sin nada mejor que hacer y con un pasotismo inusual en ella, comenzó a dar vueltas por la fiesta.

-¿Dónde tiene ese la mano?

Lo que se abría ante ella era un Hogwarts totalmente desconocido para la morena. Se topó con parejas víctimas del desenfreno y el frenesí, con alumnos sobresalientes ocultos por las sombras bajo las faldas de chicas no tan sobresalientes. Amigas jugando al beso o atrevimiento sin ninguna opción que no fuera los labios y la lengua de la otra. Sí, era San Valentín y Cupido no solo había hecho estragos con sus flechas sino que había dejado por ahí sueltas cantidades industriales de feromonas hambrientas de deseo adolescente.

Sin proponérselo, Minerva acabó sentada en el suelo sobre un par de cojines mullidos en un círculo con varios de los mejores alumnos de toda la escuela. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de un muchacho larguirucho y delgado, con el pelo rubio platino y unos ojos azul cielo. Su porte transmitía poder y sus gestos autosuficiencia. Él sí que podía considerarse un auténtico Dios entre insectos.

-La verdad, Albus, muchas veces me pregunto en qué demonios estaría pensando el Sombrero cuando te mandó a Gryffindor y no a Slytherin –soltó de pronto un muchacho sentado a su izquierda.

El aludido no pudo más que sonreír con la satisfacción que produce el mayor de los halagos.

-Sé lo que piensas, Nícolas. –contestó. –A tus ojos, no soy más que un déspota fascista, pero lo que tú confundes con fascismo no es más que una observación objetiva y, a mi criterio, bastante acertada. Somos magos y brujas poderosos, con trozos de madera con el poder suficiente para derrocar cualquier gobierno. Si quisiéramos dominaríamos el mundo y, si me lo permites, de una manera que ningún _muggle _ha conocido jamás. Adiós al hambre y a la pobreza y hola a un futuro próspero y enriquecedor.

-Que tengas el poder para derrumbar un edificio, no significa que debas hacerlo –sentenció su compañero, el tal Nícolas, con un fervor y un fuego en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

No era la primera vez que habían tenido esta conversación. De eso Minerva estaba bastante segura.

-¿Pero y si ese poder en vez de dirigirlos a un montón de ladrillos y cemento sin importancia, lo apunto hacia todas esas potencias mundiales que amenazan día a día con destruir el mundo? Lugar en donde, te recuerdo, también vivimos nosotros.

Un asentamiento general enfureció aún más a Nícolas.

-¡No puedes interferir! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? La primera vez que lo hagas quizás seas capaz de creerte que lo hiciste por un bien mayor, por el bienestar de tus hermanos y amigos. Si hay algo que se puede sacar en claro de los libros de _historia _es que los _muggles _son seres belicosos y se sublevarán. Atacarán tu reinado de paz y prosperidad negándose a vivir bajo tu bonito yugo y ahí es cuando la locura comenzará. Tendrás que luchar por preservar todo lo que tienes, porque tus planes se cumplan como tú deseas y tendrás que matar a todas esas voces que guían y azuzan al pueblo. ¿Y entonces qué? Lo que empezó con un digno propósito se convertirá en una dictadura de sangre y rebeliones.

-Jamás dejaría que se llegara hasta ese punto –contrarrestó tranquilo Albus.

-Ni siquiera tú, Albus Dumbledore, tendrías el poder para eso.

-Entonces recurriremos a eso de: "muerto el perro –añadió por última vez el Gryffindor. –Se acabó la rabia".

Sin poder soportarlo más, Nícolas se levantó del círculo y se marchó, airado, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Aquella pelea había atraído a bastantes ojos y oídos curiosos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer en aquellos momentos.

Minerva no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos orgullosos. No había ni una pizca de duda o arrepentimiento en ellos, solo convicción y fe ciega en sus argumentos. Eso la asustó y antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, su boca se abrió y preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Y qué pasaría con los magos y brujas hijos de _muggles_?

El silencio volvió a hacerse y una decena de ojos se concentró en ella, empequeñeciéndola hasta que deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber nacido muda. Levantó la mirada tímidamente hacia el rubio, esperando la estocada final de sus palabras. Él se limitó a mirarla durante un momento, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con su mirada altiva y desdeñosa. Adivinando la fascinación que despertaba en aquella niña, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se levantó, perdiéndose entre los alumnos curiosos y demasiado ebrios como para replicar cualquier frase mordaz.

Ella no tardó en seguirlo.

-Date prisa –le oyó decir un par de pasos por delante.

Un solo segundo de aquella mirada azul y penetrante bastó para que la pareja que disfrutaba de sus diez minutos en aquel armario del amor, se alejara lo más rápido posible, con la cabeza gacha y sin ningún ánimo de reclamar los ocho minutos que le quedaban.

Cuando Minerva entró, Albus cerró la puerta. Ella sacó rápidamente su varita y susurró un escueto _Lumus. _A lo primero que apuntó, fue a la cara de su compañero, tranquila, serena y con el brillo en los ojos de un depredador. La niña trató de retroceder un par de pasos pero la física, reina de todos los principios del universo, unida al reducido tamaño del armario y al humor negro de la maldita casualidad, la hicieron tropezar cayendo al suelo y levantándole la falda hasta la cintura en el proceso.

-Te llamas Minerva, ¿verdad? Minerva McGonagall –la voz del muchacho se deslizaba armoniosamente en aquel ambiente silencioso como unas uñas bien afiladas sobre una pizarra.

La muchacha asintió.

-Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti. Es más, no para de hacerlo. Minerva por aquí, Minerva por allá –la escrutó sin disimulo alguno, mientras ella trataba en vano de recuperar un poco de dignidad bajándose la falda. –Siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que hace especial a una chica para que el rarito de Abenforth se fije en ella. ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora que te tengo delante sigo sin saberlo.

Aquellas palabras la atravesaron como diez cuchillos y lejos de darle el placer a ese estúpido ególatra que tenía delante de ver cómo el dolor se cebaba en ella, recompuso rápidamente su expresión, se levantó como pudo, le miró con odio y estalló.

-¡Maldito engreído! ¿Quién te crees que eres tú, con tus elocuentes frases sobre genocidio _muggle _bien camufladas, para hablarme de esa manera? ¡Estoy harta de esta estúpida fiesta! Apártate de la puerta, voy a salir.

Furiosa consigo misma más que con el muchacho que tenía al lado, se encabritó dirección a la puerta del armario varita en mano, pero antes de que pudiera salir por ella Albus la agarró por el brazo, volvió a lanzarla hacia atrás y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Los ojos chocolates de Minerva rezumaban veneno, mientras que lo único que Albus era capaz de mirar eran aquellos labios rojos clamando un poco de atención.

Y la besó.

Con fuerza.

Con desesperación.

Con una pasión primitiva que destiló necesidad y dolor.

Minerva gimió cuando aquella lengua caliente e intrusa se coló entre sus labios, reclamando cada recoveco de su boca, explorando centímetro a centímetro todos los nuevos sabores que parecían despertar con cada nuevo movimiento. La sorpresa inicial la paralizó, pero cuando comprendió lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo despertó, jurándose a sí misma que no se dejaría vencer, que no la doblegaría como pretendía hacerlo con los _muggles_ y ella también entró en acción. Le agarró de la túnica y profundizó el beso mostrándole semiabiertas las puertas del placer que no le dejaría alcanzar. Luego, con un repentino movimiento se lo quitó de encima.

-¡Apártate! –ordenó entre jadeos.

Él no se movió.

-Albus Dumbledore te juro que como no te quites ahora mismo de delante de esa puerta yo… yo… -flaqueó.

-¿Tú qué? –otra vez esa sonrisa insolente en su rostro.

-Yo… gritaré –sentenció.

-Genial, eso es lo que todos esperan.

Él volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, arrinconándola entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. Notaba perfectamente la respiración agitada de la chica, sus manos alejándola de ella, sus piernas abriéndose para que él se acomodara.

-¿Dónde se ha quedado ahora tu reticencia por mi extremismo? –le susurró cerca del oído, burlándose de ella.

-Me espera tras la puerta hasta que salga –fue toda su respuesta.

-Entonces nos daremos prisa. No sé tú, pero yo no debería estar aquí hasta las 23:15 –la mano fría del muchacho colándose bajo se jersey la estremeció.

-Mi… -_¡Dios! Esa mano en su pecho… _-… mi papelito… -_¡No! Las bragas no… _-… decía …- _por dentro… sí… ahí… -_las 22:30 -_¡Sigue! ¡No pares! –_Las 22:30.

Él se apartó un momento para deleitarse con la mirada suplicante de la morena.

-Feliz San Valentín, Minerva. Lo siento si esperabas una bonita caja de bombones, pero voy a darte algo que disfrutarás mucho más.

Sus manos se hundieron con determinación dentro de ella, humedeciéndola aún más. Ella gimió, gritó, arañó, mordió y besó, aunque no podría asegurar en el orden exacto en el que lo hizo. Perdió, ante la fuerza arrolladora de aquellos ojos azules perdió toda su fuerza de voluntad y se sometió a él. Regalándole su cuerpo para que dispusiera de él como quisiera, dándose a cada orden silenciosa que aquellas manos le indicaban, centrándose por completo en esas oleadas de placer que mágicamente parecían no agotarse jamás.

Sus diez minutos correspondientes se convirtieron en cuarenta y cinco. A fin de cuentas, nadie era capaz de plantarle cara a Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? El Libro de Reclamaciones está dándole al GO!! _

_**Próximo capítulo en el profile de Nolwenn!! **_


End file.
